Before, During and After
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: Spoiler: MAJOR Deathly Hallows spoiler, if you haven't read it or haven't finished reading it I strongly suggest you don't read this unless you know what happens, or if you really don't care.Rating may change!


**Before, During and After**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the idea of this fanfic, and even that came with inspiration for the Great Harry Potter book which of course the great J.K Rowling came up with **

She couldn't find them neither her mom nor her dad were in sigh, even her love seemed to have disappeared in the crowd. The Dark Lord had been killed and now she could see him again they could lead the life that he promised to give her before it all started. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Some of them were from her house she kept running every once in a while gasping at some of the students who were laying on the floor. Ahead she saw the body of a slightly bigger girl beside her a women and a man who resembled the girl beside them in her year she ran towards her and knelt down her eyes wide.

"Millie?" she whispered and shook the girls' body.

"Millie… Millicent Anne Bulstrode, do not play games with me get up or Crabbe will have to suffer my wrath." She thought that would work, but the girl stayed motionless eyes glazed seeing nothing, and Pansy knew that she was dead. She cried hugging the girl who she came to see as a older sister, at that point she got up shaking, knowing that her mom and dad would punish her for showing a sign of weakness, but she was of age her father couldn't uses the Cruciatus curse on her no longer. Standing up she ran around the castle people also crying over loved once. She even caught a glimpse of one of the Weasley twins with his family and beside them were the bodies of her ex Defense against the dark arts teacher, and his wife. She didn't know what to feel at that point so many bodies scattered and shortly after she had stopped two bodies on the floor on of the a tall dark handsome man who looked like he was trying to protect the person below him which was a beautiful witch her eyes glazed her moth slightly open agape.

"D…dad… M…mom." Pansy's eyes were open in horror before running towards her parents flinging her arm around them letting out all her pain and grief. She no longer had a family she looked down at her mom's robes a letter inside of it. Pulling it out it read:

_If you are reading this then that means we have _

_departed from this world. My daughter we want you to know that the _

_only reason we had to punish you was under the Dark lord's rule he _

_would have killed you otherwise. If he is dead then you can live your life there_

_is more than enough money in the Gringotts account you know where _

_the key is, and I do hope you live your life to the fullest._

_If he is alive, go into hiding, we may have never been Death Eaters, _

_but like us he will use you blood pureness to help him dominate. _

_Please stay safe we both love you_

_Genevieve Parkinson_

_&_

_Victor Parkinson_

Pansy wiped her tears she understood and wished she could take back all the things she said about her father. She closed both of their eyes and walked to the Great Hall which was still filling up with students she sat across the Malfoy not daring to look at them; lucky Draco still had his family. She heard and understood everything McGonagal said, but she didn't show any signs of listening. When she had finished with the speech there were applauds and everyone began to leave she stood up and made her way to the common room where she would collect her possessions. As she left to the dungeons a hand was placed on her shoulder and for a second she thought it was her mothers. Spinning around she had known why she had felt that way, for the person standing there was Narcissa Malfoy. Pansy dear, where are Genevieve and Victor?" Pansy felt tears well up and buried her self in Narcissa's hair crying once more for hearing her parents name was painful. She could feel her stroke her back and as she looked up she noticed Draco and Lucius Malfoy standing looking at her. Pansy tore away from Narcissa and hurled herself into Draco's arms holding on to him for her dear life. He seemed to stiffen at first surprised by the sudden contact and then relaxed burying his face into her hair.

"I'm glad your alive." She croaked trying her best to stop the flow of tears.

"Potter saved me… twice." He said she looked up into his face he seemed somewhat annoyed of the fact that he needed saving and he also looked relieved. At that point Pansy had begun to hate herself for wanting to give him up to the Dark Lord, for that she felt in debt to him.

"I'm sorry." Pansy pulled herself from him straightened her robes and hand in hand she and Draco walked to the dungeons, and up the to the girls dorms. Oddly they didn't switch to becoming a slide, perhaps it understood what Draco's motives were. Pansy looked around the room, she was sad that the Bulstrode's were gone. And although Millicent did hate the Gryffindor's and weren't exactly on the same side as them. They had nothing to do with the Dark lord. Picking up her things and throwing them in the trunk she heaved the now full trunk of hers and with a flick of her wand it disappeared and would now be at her house. Her father had put a spell that allowed it to transport home as soon as tapped three times by herself, her mother, or father. Her insides quenched at the thought of not coming home to parents and at that moment understood how Harry must have felt like every time a Slytherin would remark to his lack of parents, for that a deep respect ran through her and she smiled. She spun around allowing Draco to drape his arms around her shoulders and lead her back outside to a deserted school. Luckily she wouldn't have to look at bodies in the dungeon as there were none.

Pansy felt two people walking alongside them and knew that she wouldn't be alone. After realizing that there was a breeze she knew that they were outside and beyond the gates of Hogwarts.

"Can you Apparate?" the smooth voice of Draco rang in her head. She shook her head.

"I'm not up for it." She said.

"I'll just side along apparate with you." Pansy gripped his arm firmly in her hands and felt him spin away she tightened her grasp and the sensation of Apparating filled her. After a moment she opened her eyes and realized they were at her Manor. Draco and her self were right in front of the steps as the pushed the door open house elves came scurrying towards her.

"Little Miss, where are the Lord and Ladyship of the house." said the closest one. One looks towards them made them all gasp all felt horrible as her family treated the house elves well, although every once in a while they would have to be rude as to please the Dark Lord.

"Pansy get all your things I think it is best you lived with us." Pansy looked up she didn't want to burden the Malfoy's, but she nodded as Draco gave her a look that meant that there was no way out of this. The closest house elf, Vivi bowed her head and scurried off. Pansy knew that the Malfoy's had to get rid of all their house elves as the dark lord didn't want anyone knowing about his whereabouts so the Malfoy's did it before he arrived, they had made sure first that none of them knew anything before brandishing them with clothes.

"I want all of you to go to the Malfoy manor and help them there, I think it is best for this place holds to many memories, Clime explain everything to the Malfoy's, you should obey them just as you would obey myself and my parents. All of the many house elves bowed and with a crack disappeared. At that moment Vivi appeared with all her things packed in one trunk that was bigger inside then it was in the outside. Vivi then opened the trunk allowing pansy to see what was inside when Pansy nodded she closed the trunk.

"Vivi take these to the guest room in the Malfoy manor and sort them in their proper place, you did hear what Pansy said to the others right?" Draco asked calmly. She nodded then bowed her head and like the others disappeared.

"Ready?" he asked Pansy took one more glance at the manor before nodding her head. Pansy and Draco stepped out of the manor and with one final look herself and Draco had disapparated from sight.

**I just finished reading Deathly hallows, and I cried my heart out! I never would have known that so many people would have died, I thought J.K said only two main people. Then again this **_**is **_**Harry Potter so maybe things change or my friend gave me the wrong information. Whatever it is I was satisfied by the ending, but when I found out Pansy was mentioned only once, maybe even twice I just had to write a fanfiction for you guessed it Draco and Pansy. I think in the chapter titled 19 years later, the 'wife' that J.K referred to has to be Pansy. I mean there are no other women alive who would even consider marrying him, for very obvious reasons of course. To me it just seemed logical for it to be Pansy it wouldn't seem fit for it to be someone else. J.K probably just referred to her as his 'wife' because Draco and Pansy aren't exactly a power couple its not one of the main ships in this story for that I just had to make this fanfic. So enjoy it and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ( ----- wow that was LONG!!) **


End file.
